Against My Will
by Bleeding Rose1
Summary: Jezebel has finally come up with the perfect plan to get James to marry her. Now that she's kidnapped the one James loves, he must go back home to rescue her. Will James be forced to marry Jezebel... Against his will?


"Against my will"  
By: Bleeding Rose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: I do not own Pokemon. ::Sobs softly.:: However, I do own this story, so don't steal it, ::Cocks head to the side.:: mm-kay? Enjoy! *ahh* Sweet fluffy Rocketshippiness... Doesn't get any better than this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The sound of Jezebel's voice. What a horrible thing to witness-especially for this particular man.   
  
"Jaaaammmes… I'll be comin' back for ya!" , echoed in James mind, as a bead of sweat from his forehead trickled down to the ground. As he tossed and turned, more and more visions of her appeared. He ran as fast as he could, but it wasn't long before she caught up with him.   
  
As she approached closer and closer, an evil glint sparkled in her eyes. "Time to learn how to act properly, James, my dear…"   
  
He then felt a cold hand touch his forehead. Like a rocket, James shot upwards, as his eyes drastically opened, only to see a worried Jessie, kneeling beside his sleeping bag.   
  
"Jessie, don't do that. You'll give me a heart attack." As she turned around, to hide her flushed face, she spoke. "You were talking in your sleep. Tossing and turning… And you're all sweaty. What's gotten into you, James?"   
  
James stared at the back of Jessie's head. As he squinted, he brushed his hair away from his face. "I don't want to talk about it, okay? It's nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jessie stood up. As she placed her hands on her hips, she gave him a look of somber. "It's Jezebel, isn't it, James?"  
  
There was a pause.   
  
"**Isn't it**, James?"   
  
James' head sunk low. "Yes…", he whispered. "I think she's coming for me. She said that she would one day, and well… It seems like I can just sense her presence. Like an evil chill fills the area whenever she's around. It's just scary. My parents want me to marry her, but how can I spend the rest of my life with someone so terrible?! It's horrible the way she wants to change me… Just horrible."  
  
Jessie started to blush slightly again. She kneeled down to James and looked into his gloomy green eyes. "I promise you… I won't let it happen. I know Jezebel is a terrible woman, and if she wants you, she'll have to go through me first. She'll never marry you. Over my **dead body**."  
  
James perked up. "Y-you really mean that?" His eyes sparkled. As her heart fluttered, Jessie smiled. "Of course… James. Now let's get some rest."   
  
What Jessie wasn't aware of was, she had said too much. Someone else obviously heard their conversation… And it wasn't Meowth.   
  
As James slept, the visions of Jezebel faded away. His mind began to fill with pleasurable visions; this time ones with Jessie, roses, and money in them. He smiled in his sleep thinking about them, until a muffled noise had disturbed him. As he opened one eye, he could see nothing but pitch black. Figuring it was just Jessie yawning, he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun peaked over the horizon. It was morning, and all seemed peaceful,. That is, until James awoke. As he rubbed his eyes, his blurred vision soon returned to normal. He looked over at Jessie's sleeping bag, but no one was there.   
  
"Jessie?"   
  
No response.  
  
Standing up, he looked around in the small area they were in. Still, there was no sight of Jessie. As he approached Meowth, the cat stirred, and slowly opened one eye.   
  
"Jimbo, what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't find Jessie."  
  
"Maybe that note ova there will give us a clue…" The Pokemon pointed to a piece of paper placed on the stump near the area they were sleeping in. James dashed over and picked it up. The note was written in big, red letters. He began to read the following:  
  
I HAVE JESSIE, AND THE ONLY WAY YOU CAN   
GET HER BACK IS BY MARRYING ME, JAMES, MY  
DEAR…   
  
PS: WEAR A SUIT… THAT UNIFORM IS ATROCIOUS, SIMPLY ATROCIOUS!   
  
James' hands began to shake. As he wiped his finger across the paper, he noticed that the writing was still wet-that meant that it was written only a while ago. But there was something else he noticed. As he rubbed his fingers together, he smelled the faintest scent of Jessie's perfume. He winced at what he was about to say. "This note… Was written in blood." Meowth gasped. As James put on his boots, frowning at the suit he would have to put on, he hurried Meowth along.   
  
"Where are we going, James?"   
  
"To Sunny Town."   
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing to me!? I order you to unhand me now!", Jessie screamed as Jezebel began to tie her up.  
  
"Well, my dear. I've been planning this for two whole years now and I've finally figured it out. The only way to get James to come back here is to lure him back with a hostage; someone he truly loves-In other words, you." She smiled as she licked her lips.  
  
"That's pathetic. Don't you understand that marriage is supposed to be based on love for one another? You can't just force someone to marry you when there's no love in the relationship. Not only is that wrong, but what you expect from James is even more disgusting. You want to CHANGE him; make him a whole new person. That's not what love is… That's not even friendship." Jessie harshly spat out the words.   
  
"Besides… James doesn't love me. Why would he come back for someone who blames him for things he isn't guilty of, anyway?" Her head drooped down and a shadow fell upon her face.   
  
"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie… He loves you. Believe me. What idiot would give up millions and millions of dollars just to be with a girl? That is what we call love, Hun. And that is why I must use you as a hostage. Because if anything were to…-she took a knife out of her pocket. As she flicked it open, she pointed the tip of the blade right under her neck.-happen to you… James would be very disappointed, wouldn't he?" She wore a fake look of sympathy on her face.   
  
Jessie swallowed hard. As she stared at Jezebel she saw a glint in her eyes. She was pure evil. Compared to Jezebel, Jessie looked like an angle. NEVER had Jessie ever threaten someone with a knife-right under their own neck. Though she hated to admit it, she was scared. As her hands trembled in fear, she hoped for James to come. Soon.   
  
"So, as long as we're waiting for James. And he WILL come. Why don't I make sure he knows what I'm capable of." As Jezebel inched towards her, Jessie lifted her arm which blood had been drawn from before. She looked at the wound that had appeared because of Jezebel. Something told her that she was in for more torture.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. Does this train go to Sunny town?"   
  
"Why yes it does, young man. Would you like a ticket?"   
  
"Yes." The man seemed to be in a rush.   
  
As the old woman gave him his ticket, he and a Meowth ran off to the train.   
  
"These young kids… Always in such a hurry." She returned to her work.   
  
James sat down on the train seat. He rested the back of his head on the window behind him, and thoughts of Jessie filled his mind.   
  
He didn't even need to speak, and Meowth knew what he was thinking.   
  
"She'll be fine. Jessie's a fighter."   
  
Closing his eyes, James said a silent prayer that nothing would happen to the girl he loved.   
  
As they neared their destination, James looked around in his old neighborhood. Old memories were brought back to him, and the closer he came, the more painful it was to remember. However, he had to endure it for Jessie. He just had to.   
  
"Next stop, Sunny town!" James got up from his seat, and Meowth faithfully followed. As he walked out onto the street, the door softly closed behind him, and they walked onwards. As they approached James' house, he looked up at the giant mansion, taking a deep breath. He then walked inside.   
  
Bursting the door open, he shouted. "All right, where's Jessie?!" Meowth stood behind his right leg with a look of anger painted across his face.   
  
"I was expecting you, James, my dear… Oh, and I see you're wearing the proper attire. Good riddance to that awful looking Team Rocket uniform." From the dark room, approached Jezebel.   
  
"Where is she?!" His anger did not render.   
  
"We have much to plan for the weddin', James."  
  
"**WHERE** is she?!" He got even more filled with rage.   
  
"Temper, temper, my dear. That's something we'll have to work on."   
  
Just as James was about to shout, the small voice of Jessie was heard from the shadows.   
  
"Jaaammes…" The voice sounded weak and dry. With her hands tied behind her back, Jessie slowly limped towards him. Her glossy eyes stared at him for a minute. "You came to… Rescue me." A tear fell upon her cheek.   
  
Her clothes were weathered and torn. Scratches and scars of red covered her face. Straw-like strands of hair strewn all around her. As she fell to her knees, blood stained the shirt of James. He glanced at her and thought-"She still looks beautiful to me."   
  
Even though she was safe in James' arms now, he felt sorry that he had not come sooner. And suddenly, he wished that he had acknowledged that muffled sound he had heard in the previous night.   
  
"Tear, tear… What a mournful reunion. But I'll tell you what, James… If she survives, she can be a bridesmaid, all right?" She evilly smiled. James gave her a scornful look as Meowth, being the bystander, just looked on.   
  
He squinted. Looking at Jessie's motionless body, he knew she wasn't dead, but still Jezebel could have easily killed her. What was he supposed to do? If he gave in to her, he'd have to marry her, but if he revolted, the woman he loved would be gone forever.  
  
"If you show me a room where Jessie can lie down, I'll do what you want." James looked serious.   
  
"Follow me.", was all Jezebel said. As they entered the room, James carefully laid Jessie on the bed near the corner. A droned moan was heard from Jessie, and James sighed.   
  
"All right, then. Visiting time is over." , Jezebel said with a hint of sarcasm. "Time for your trainin'!"  
  
James' stomach churned. He knew that for the next few hours, he'd be in much pain… But the most painful thought had been lifted from his chest. He finally knew that Jessie was safe.   
  
The next day approached, the same.   
  
~*~  
  
"How does THIS one look, James, dear…?" As Jezebel posed in the 15th wedding gown, James, sitting on his chair became extremely bored.   
  
"Fine, Jezebel.", he sighed.   
  
"Fine, Jezebel, **who**?"   
  
"Fine, Jezebel… **Dear**." He bit his tongue in disgust.   
  
"Okay, then. Off to bed then. Tomorrow will be wonderful, James… A beautiful wedding."   
  
James sprang up. "The wedding's TOMORROW?! Isn't this a bit spur-of-the-moment?!"   
  
"James, you call trying to track you down for 2 whole years _spur-of-the-moment_, and I'll show you someone who has **much **time on his hands. I've been planning this wedding for a LONG time now, and all of the guests have gotten their invitations."   
  
"Guests?" James seemed nauseous.   
  
"Of course! You _certainly_ can't express your love for someone and exchange wedding vows without thousands of people as your witnesses! That would be very, very improper." ,she said.  
  
James, then, became nervous. "Well… Jessie hasn't fully recovered yet! You said she could at least be a bridesmaid!"   
  
"Oh, too bad." As she walked out of the room, she cackled. The "click-clacking" sound from her high heels hit the floor, and she slammed the wooden door behind her.   
  
James was in shock.   
  
His eyes began to twitch. He stood there dumbfounded and insecure. As he collapsed to his chair, he covered his face. Ripping off the tie that choked his neck, he harshly threw it down to the floor.   
  
As night came upon the mansion in Sunny Town, James crept into Jessie's room. It was rather large, even though it was just a guest room. But it was a mansion, after all. He tip-toed to Jessie's bedside, and knelt down.   
  
"Jessie?"   
  
There was only silence accompanied by the gentle breathing of Jessie. The normal rising and falling of her chest calmed James down.   
  
"I… I know you can't hear me right now, but… Unlike Jezebel, I can express my feelings alone."   
  
Jessie remained asleep.   
  
"But Jezebel is making me marry her. Tomorrow. It's much against my will, but if I don't obey her, she could really injure you. Maybe even kill you. I know at time's I've felt as if I were going to die under Jezebel's 'training' habits. "   
  
As he looked down at Jessie, his hand met hers. He trembled. Even though he was sure she wasn't aware of what he was about to say, he was still as nervous as if she were awake.   
  
"Jessie… I want you to know that even though I'm marrying Jezebel, I… I still love you. I've always loved you, Jessica. And I'll love you… Forever." Then, he leaned down and softly kissed Jessie on the lips. He let go of her hand, and approached the door. He touched the knob, and turned back at her, with a tear in his eye, he whispered. "I will love you. Always… Forever." He exited the room, and as the door softly shut, Jessie's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"I love you too, James."  
  
~*~  
It was the dreaded day. Well, at least it was dreaded for James. Jezebel, on the other hand was celebrating. As she gazed in her huge vanity mirror, she smiled as she applied just the right amount of lip stick. Then someone came in the room.  
  
Without turning around, she spoke. "Who's there?" There was no response. As she turned around, suddenly gas filled the room, causing her to faint. The tube of lipstick fell to the floor.  
  
A person wearing a gas mask spoke. "Too bad. That lipstick is gonna stain the clean white carpet."   
  
In the other room, James was struggling with his tie. He breathed deep and looked up to the reflection in the mirror. He saw a sad man in a suit he didn't want to wear, about to get married to a woman he didn't love. No fate was worse than his.   
  
Just as he tied back his hair, someone came in the room. The person approached James with a pair of scissors.   
  
James turned around to see Jessie. Yes, it was Jessie.   
  
"JESSIE!?" James was shocked, and confused. "Wha-what are you doing with those pair of scissors?"   
  
Jessie handed the pair of scissors to James. "James… I want…" He glared at Jessie. He stood waiting for her response.   
  
"I want you to cut my hair."   
  
"What…?"   
  
"Just DO IT, James."   
  
As Jessie commanded, James began to cut. The red hair fell to the ground, and soon, her hair was shoulder length. She turned around to look at James.   
  
"Why did you want me to cut your hair, Jessie?"   
  
She cleared her throat. Using the best southern accent she could, she spoke. "Just call me Jezebel…"   
  
James looked at her for a moment. He noticed that they were standing extremely close to each other, and suddenly he embraced her. Moving slowly towards her, closer, and closer, his lips met hers, and they kissed.   
  
When the moment of passion had ended, they broke apart, and were both tearing at the eyes.   
  
"Jessie, I can't believe it. You… Really want to marry me?"   
  
"Yes, James… I have wanted to. Always… Forever."   
  
His eyes shot open. "Then… Then you heard me! You heard me confess my love to you!"   
  
"Yes, James… And I love you too."   
  
As they both leaned in for another kiss, James suddenly noticed something. "But… What about Jezebel? What are we going to do about-"  
  
Putting her well-manicured finger to his lips, she spoke. "I already took care of her. She'll only be unconscious for about 8 hours, but we still have enough time. To get married, that is."  
  
James seemed confused. "How… Did you gas her?"   
  
"Dat would be where I come in." Meowth walked into the room. "I snuck out to get it."   
  
James smiled. Holding Jessie in his arms, he thought he was the happiest man in the world.   
  
~*~  
  
Standing nervously at the front of the church, James smiled at Jessie, walking down the isle. To everyone in the church, It was Jezebel, but to James it was really the woman he adored; Jessica.   
  
In one of the pews, sat James' parents. "Doesn't Jezebel look so beautiful, Dear?" , said the mother.   
  
"She sure does… Much more refined than that other girl… What was her name?"   
  
"Jessie, I believe."   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
